warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ravenpaw
Style Concerns Current: *Needs some quotes.-- 01:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *Warrior's Return 03:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC), *Battles of the Clans, Rising Storm, and Fire and Ice all need to be expanded. Thank you Atelda for expanding FaI. Expanded RS a bit. BotC doesn't look like it can be expanded anymore. 19:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Needs Heart of a Warrior history added.-- 01:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Older: * Family in Template needs correction [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 18:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) * Booklists need correction, I don't know the exacts, but I know they're wrong. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * History needs book divisions. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 18:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) * History needs completion. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * Category list needs completion. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) If someone could help me out, I'd be grateful. The style, in my opinion, is not up to standards. Eu 13:55, 3 October 2007 (UTC) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 18:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) T!gersoul 03:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Ravenpaw's Parents and Brother Vicky confirmed on her facebook that Raven's parents are Robinwing and Fuzzypelt, and he is Dustpelt's littermate! Legasp!-- 05:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Dapplestripe Quit posting lies.--Dragonfrost 17:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But Ferncloud and Dustpelt are mates!!!! She is his niece. --User: Rainbreath Yeah! Birchfall and Whitewing are mates, but at least they're distant cousins! Who would mate with their neice?--Nightfall101 01:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) yeah but do you really think the clan cats care? Do you think they have figured it all out like us? Seriously, Bluestar never said that whitestorm (correct me if I'm wrong) was her nephew she just said that Whitestorm was kin!!!!! Aside from that no cares (really) and come on for all we know Firestar and Sandstorm could be 7th cousins twice removed. I say that because when the clans started all the cats were kittypets, rogues, and loners all intrigued by the idea of living together to take care of each other. Some stayed, some left. For all we know Firestar's and Princess's mother could be Speckletail who could have been mates with jake and someone else in the clan. Now i'm saying this is true but for all we know it could be true. Just like with Brackenfur and Lionheart. -----Silverthistle One of my tom characters mated with his niece and nothing happened. ₪User:MosspathOfSkyClan₪ '--When life gives you open moors, run through them 12:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC)' I heard the same as Dapplestripe. I heard that he could be Graystripe's brother! Gasp! --Strawberrypelt 16:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ravenpaw's parents are not determined yet. Hopefully one of the Erins will decide soon. I am hoping he is Redtail's son, and Sandstorms brother. I like the Robinwing-Fuzzypelt-Ravenpaw-Dustpelt family! That means Ravenpaw has a lot of neices and nephews. --Foxfeather2214 13:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) For StarClan's sake! Vicky has confirmed his family! Robinwing is his mother, Fuzzypelt is his father, Dustpelt is his brother! --Foxfeather2214 13:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Link to a definite confirmation, and we can post it. [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]]Batteries not Included 17:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Earlier this morning I needed to redo Fuzzypelt's family completely. ConfettifernAnd a happy Leaf-bare!17:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) He may be Dustpelt's littermate and have those parents but his siblings are NOT Frostfur and Brindleface! His whole tree is messed up. Can we focus on that instead of fighting about things that may or may not be true?Artimas Hunter 19:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Vicky said that his brother was Dustpelt and his parents were Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. Since Brindleface and Frostfur were already revealed to be Robinwing's kits, that means that they are his sisters. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 20:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) They were born a long time ago before him though. We should put older sisters or something because in Into the Wild Frostfur and Brindleface are old enough to be his mom! If we leave it as it is then people will think they were born the same time.Artimas Hunter 21:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Not if they check the book history they won't. For full discussion on whether this was to be included at all see: here Ѕд₦₫ 21:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) But, if Ravenpaw was Dustpelt's brother, why did Dustpelt seems to not like Ravenpaw? 23:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Take it to the fourms, please. *LightningStar* 18:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Who says brothers can't have fights? Has anyone ever noticed that two male kits are almost NEVER born into the same litter in the Clans? I think Dustpelt just saw Ravenpaw as a threat to his pride...T!gersoul 03:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Shattered Peace I think we need to make the Shattered Peace description longer. It's not very long and because Ravenpaw is hardly seen in the books, this is like his only specail thing! He needs some attention!Artimas Hunter 19:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Is Ravenpaw still alive? Is Ravenpaw still living with Barley? During the Great Journey, Ravenpaw and Barley were both there, so surely they would still be alive....Also Ravenpaw is around the same age as Dustpelt since they are brothers and if Dustpelt is still alive, shouldn't he?Riverpelt 18:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Riverpelt Well, we don't know anything about what happened to him in between Dawn and the present, and he could have been attacked and killed: Swiftpaw was younger than Dustpelt and he died before Dustpelt. Age doesn't have a lot to do with it in Warriors. Ravenflight 03:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) If he did die, wouldn't Barley find the Clans and tell them?Bluewhisper 05:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) No, because Barley does not know where the Clans are now. Plus, SEVERAL TIMES in the manga, Barley is called old! He might die just by trying to get there! Plus, Ravenpaw still believes in StarClan, so he would make an appearance in StarClan if he died...and I don't think Barley believes, so his status would remain unknown until the Erins confirm his death or he still lives. 17:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Barley probably wouldn't, he's probably dead, as most cats in the books usually don't last that long. And if you think, one of the Erins revealed that Firestar is currently 4 years old. Another time one of them reavealed that Barley was 4 years old when Firestar was born, making Barley 8 years old. Although he might be alive, as none of the Erin Hunters have confirmed his status. I may be wrong, but on the 8 years old, i'm about 99% sure that it's right. Maybe you should ask in the next Erin Hunter chat if you're that interested~ Eevee I love dem! 05:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) He was mentioned more I just realised that even though Ravenpaw was mentioned in both Code of the Clans and Secrets of the clans, there is nothing there about those 2 books! JayDoveLionClan 01:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC)JayDoveLionClan Hm . . . lemme check that. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about Secrets of the Clans, but he appeared as a ThunderClan apprentice in Code of the Clans in Whitestorm Teachers Border Tactics. I can't write it though, don't have the book with me (when I read it, I was just lending from a friend) 04:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I own Code of the Clans, so I'll try to write that section tomorrow. 03:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Done. (I know my IP address has changed, I'm using a different PC then last time.) 01:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) To Add? Ravenpaw said that Dustpaw and Sandpaw started their training before he and Firepaw and Graypaw, so that indicates that Ravenpaw may have been apprenticed late, because he and Dustpelt are brothers from the same litter. Should we put that in the article? Echostar 21:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont think so, Echostar. Because it did say that he was training for two moons: Tigerclaw: "Well its better then Ravenpaw, I suppose. Even after two moons of training, your still putting all your weight on your left side!" And that was on Firepaws second day of training, so Ravenpaw was apprenticed at the same time as Dustpaw and Sandpaw. 01:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Family Shouldnt Dovepaw and Ivypaw be his Great Great Grand Nieces? Sunstar27'Be true to your dreams...'' 15:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Good point. We should add that to the article. 04:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Umm... they are just his Great Grand Nieces and that is already on the article. :) 11:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No it's not? 23:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is, look under the section "Great-Grand Nieces". I think you mislooked it. 00:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, derp. I looked like four times, don't know how I didn't notice. 00:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Worthy? -Deleted. Reason:Unnecessary Talk Please do not post theories on the talk pages of articles. Take this kind of stuff to the forums. Thank You. 20:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree On the family tree where it shows that Poppyfrost and Berrynose on the other side of Berrynose shouldnt it be put that Honeyfern was also his mate? Because even though shes dead and didnt have kits she was still his mate. 23:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) The family tree is for listing mates for the purpose of having kits, not mates that may have been. 02:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, this may be a good idea, but not for every page. Mainly we could just add it to Template:Smoky Tree. I will open up a discussion on PC. 02:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What is Ravenpaw doing while the cats are at the lake? -Deleted. Reason:Unnecessary Talk- This topic is for the forums. Please take it there. 00:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Past Clans Shouldn't it be added that Ravenpaw was a member of LionCLan, during the fight against Scourge? And are Ravenpaw and Frostfur from the same litter, cuz Frostfur was an elder in the New Prophecy series, and she died in I think Dawn. Cuz Ravenpaw must be really old if his siser died early in the series. - 20:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Gingertail, it says clearly on Ravenpaw's page that one of his sisters is Frostfur. :) Go check. ^ ^ -- 22:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I know she's his sister, but are they from the same litter? - 21:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) No, Frostfur is from a much older litter. 17:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Quote? He could have a quote box. Are They Are Dustpelt and Ravenpaw brothers? Yes, but Dustpelt denied it. It was revelaed on Vicky's Facebook. [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 21:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) "I know that Tigerclaw killed Redtail." The Sight On Ravenpaw's template, it doesn't have The Sight on the book appearances. Shouldn't this be fixed? Larksplash 22:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) He was only mentioned in The Sight. He never appeared in it. -- 23:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad.. Larksplash 23:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Revert plz? Someone changed Ravie's pic!!!! How to revert?Amberfire3, RAVENCLAW!!!!Smartypants!!! Luna is awesome! 00:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The Ravenpaw charart Ravenpaw's eyes are amber... on the charart they seem to be green. *Ivyheart* 01:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Fixed *Wow, that was quick! Awesome! *Ivyheart* I read that Ravenpaw was jet-black from head to toe except for the white dash on his tail. Is the white tail-tip wrong or was it added later? Eyes He was shown with yellow eyes in the backround parts of the covers of all the Ravenpaw's Path books. Shouldn't that be listed in trivia? -Elmostar; PuppetClan 23:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so.... The manga descriptions aren't always accurate to begin with. 23:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I know, but still.-Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 00:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be, we list it for book covers and descriptions. 00:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I still don't know how to add that. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 01:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) In "Into the Wild" on page 200 it says Ravenpaw has green eyes, not amber. "Ravenpaw's green eyes clouded with terror, and he started to tremble uncontrollably." pg 200. ''Is there some where else where it says amber eyes? 20:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Rouge? In Warriors, rogues are considered to be cats who cause problems for the clans, while a loner is peaceful. Why does Ravenpaw have a rouge character art if he never causes problems?Emberstarfireclan 12:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ravenpaw is a loner, but he has been called a rogue so we have to leave it in. The definitions of loner and rogue have varied often. In Firestar's Quest, every cat Firestar found was called a rogue despite their origins. 15:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) And you should consider that what's a rogue to one clan is a loner to another. Ravenpaw's an ex-thunderclanner with a history of helping them. To a cat who is not ThunderClan wouldn't they see an enemy cat who helps my enemies? Rogue and Loner have /anyways/ been fuzzy, subjective "ranks". To the point where I personally belive they're not ranks, but rather bits of the clan vernacular applied based entierly on the situation. 18:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) About the part where he was called a rogue, I don't think we should have it just because he was called one. I'm not a user, so I don't really have a say, but... Just stating my opinion. Names Since Ravenpaw was Clan-born, and seen being shooed out of the nursery, couldn't it be assumed he was once Ravenkit? I mean, Yellowfang was never mentioned in the series as Yellowpaw, but she was seen as an apprentice. Yellowfang was mentioned as Yellowpaw in the Warriors App. And, no, we do not assume anything. Especially not names, as names are easily changed in the Clans. Or do you think Deadfoot got that name from his mother? 21:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) We should add in the trivia his warrior name. Vicky confirmed it as Ravenwing. ~CloudTail100~ If you can provide a link proving this without a doubt, then yes, it can be added. 13:13, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Lion Clan Shouldn't he be added to the Category Modern Lion Clan Cats?[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 05:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Description Ravenpaw's description says he is plump and skinny. You cannot be both at once, so I think we need to work out which one he '''is'. --Kittykat4646 (talk) 10:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 He could be both at once, because "skinny" could just be body shape. Maybe he has thin bones, and it is possible to have thin bones yet to be plump at the same time. 10:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Mmm, I disagree. Skinny is an antonym of fat, which is a synonym of chubby, which is a synonym of plump. Plus I don't think there are such things as "thin bones" besides finger an toe bones -.- ~ 01:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Is this talk really nessisary? There's no point in talking about if RavenPaw is fat or skinny. By the way, just for you guys I thought I should let you know but there's a mod cleaning out the unessisary chats, just a heads up-- 18:34, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I have read that he is a black and skinny cat. Who would put plump on there? You do have a point that he could have been plump though- Ravenpaw :) Anonymous user edit I'm just saying that the anon. user that changed Ravenpaw's kit name was me who forgot to log ing. Whoopsies! Kittykat4646 (talk) 08:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Eye color? The citation for Ravenpaw's amber eyes is Into the Wild, page 200. But I just looked that part up in the book and it says he has green eyes, not amber. "Ravenpaw's green eyes clouded with terror, and he started to tremble uncontrollably." Where does it say that he has amber eyes?